fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Alphonsus Monroe
Appearance Hair: Full black locks with a streak of silver streak going straight through the middle. Eyes: Black with pink specks Skin: Fair Height: 6’ 1” Weight: 196 lbs Clothing: He wears silver armor, always polished to the nines. At one time, it held the emblem of Svelto’s army, but no more. His tunic is black as is his cloak. Other: On his left shoulder is a peculiar tattoo in the shape of an eight pointed star. All in all, it’s fairly plain except for a small red, crystal like dot in the dead center and at the end of each point. Personal 'Personality' While at times he can be charming and alluring, he can also be extremely shy and distant. He can be social if the situation requires him to be so, but he doesn’t like to have attention drawn to himself. He tends to fade into the background and give a word or two if he needs to. He’s overly emotional and dramatic at times which can be a bit annoying. He appears to have no loyalties in particular but moves where the situation tell him to based on his views at the time or his feelings toward a particular person. 'Strengths: ' -Focused in battle -Military Experience -Well-educated 'Weaknesses: ' -Over emotional -A bit of a pushover -Distant from others 'Likes: ' =Hot tea =Pretty Girls =Respect =Reading 'Dislikes: ' =Being called "princess" =Distrust =Ignorance AND stupidity =Social events 'Quotes: ' “…Stop calling me that. One of these days, you’ll regret it!” “I’m not weak. I just choose not to reach my full potential.” “Of course I’m loyal to you. Who else would I serve?” History Little is really known about him and his family and their origins. He was a noble in Svelto, but a low ranking one at that. He earned little respect from his fellow countrymen. When Princess Monroe invaded Svelto she instantly drafted as many young men as she could, making Alphonsus one of the first mages to be promoted to a knight. During one particular battle, he was wounded and deserted by his fellow soldiers when they retreated. While the enemy ravaged the corpses, an elderly man came across him. Seeing as Alphonsus was frightened beyond all reasoning, and the only survivor, he spared him and took him back to his home. A young heron by the name of Miss Anna happily patched him back up. When he was offered his freedom, he decided not to leave the household of Sir William as he was called. He became a member of Nocturne, aiding in battle and such. He was given the nickname “prisoner” because he was once an enemy they “captured.” Most of the members of Nocturne find him rather shady and don’t trust him with the more important details of a mission even though he’s innocent enough. RP History: Supports: Kari © Windwarrior234 Cylor © Wyvernlord_Firion Chiaki © Windwarrior234 Copyright: OC belongs to: Zilver_Hawk - member of Fire Emblem Roleplay (FERP)